1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box structure used for storing objects inside a vehicle body of, for example, a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
For example, in a scooter-type vehicle, a storage box structure including a storage box under a seat and a side storage box on the side of a vehicle body in communication with each other for storing a long object is known. In the storage box structure in this arrangement, an object storage chamber in a shape of a bottomed container is provided in a rear body under a sitting seat, and side storage chambers provided on both left and right sides of the rear body integrally with respect each other so as to protrude outwardly of in the direction of the width of the vehicle, and the three storage chambers including the side storage chambers and the object storage chamber are in communication with each other via a communicating section. (For example, see JP-A-2001-287678.)
However, in JP-A-2001-287678 described above, since the communicating section for bringing the respective side storage chambers and the object storage chamber into communication is a separate part from the respective storage chambers, the number of components may increase. Since the left and right storage chambers are not substantially connected, the respective storage chambers need to secure rigidity individually, upper and lower positions of the left and right storage chambers need to be aligned during assembling work.